The invention relates to a tool for tightening clamps, of the kind comprising a flexible strip and an apertured head, having a passage in which the end of the flexible strip can be engaged after the strip has been passed around a bunch of articles to be clamped together, for example electrical cables or conductors, and through the apertured head, the tool being operated to cut-off that portion of the flexible strip of the clamp which projects beyond the apertured head following tightening to a greater or lesser degree of the clamp around the articles.
The invention has among its objects to provide a tool of the kind described hereinbefore which in advantageous manner is simple and robust but easy and reliable to use.